Taken and Changed
by CheckerboardCheshire
Summary: Alison's life gets turned upside down when a party at freddy's goes wrong. her family is captured and she needs to save them! But she needs to give up her humanity to help them. The question is will the animatronics stick by the deal or will she be double crossed by a bunch of robots?
1. Nightmare

Nightmare. That's all Alison could think about as she sat huddled in her attic. Tears streamed down her face as harsh whispering voices got louder and louder. " Where the fuck is she?!" Bonnie spat. "Calm down Bon. Sooner er later she'll slip up and then we'll ave er" The pirate-y voice chuckled. Alison swallowed the lump forming in her throat.I shifted my position and the clank of miscellaneous objects echoed through the room."Ey!" Foxy laughed "Guess who I found." I could feel my heartbeat quicken as a metallic hand pushed open the trapdoor. In a feat of dazed fear I let out a piercing scream and began to beat his arm with a chunk of wood. "Ow!" He hissed covering his ears as the screech continued in a fit of adrenaline fueled anger. "Leave me alone you monsters!" I cried as I curled up into a ball. "We need to get her out of there before the police get here." "Why is she so valuable to the boss?" "I don't know we got her family so all we need is her."wait i have an idea..." two metal things were thrown up into the trap-door entrance and i flinched as they came to life. "BB and JJ,capture her!" Foxy cackled as the two plastic animatronics attempted to restrain me.I kicked one down the hole and swatted the other one with the wood piece. "Damnit!" bonnie growled as the two creatures tumbled down on top of them."how are we gonna tell the boss that we couldn't even capture a little human girl?" "don't worry bon. im sure the boss can negotiate." An idea popped into my head as they attempted climbing through the door. "H-hey you! I h-have a proposition for you!" "And what might that be lass?" "I'll c-come with you as long as you don't hurt my family." One of them was laughing but I knew this might be my only chance. "Hold on a sec girl. We might have something." Chatter came from the room below. This time more hushed and nearly incoherent. All I could do was wait for the best.

-2hourslater- "Alright girl you can come with us." My mind flipped between going and not going. It might be a trick ,but it's my only chance. I pushed the ladder down and climbed to the base. It's funny how the cheery wallpaper and squeaky floors used to make me so happy but now all they welcomed was my downfall. " Come on girl. We can't keep the boss waiting." I moved in front of them as we walked. The hallways seemed to go on forever getting darker with each chatted back and forth about other animatronics i didn't know and i had to wonder what their boss was like. Was he one of those bosses who looks scary and kills you in a second? Or maybe he was charismatic and evil. At last we reached the boss. Foxy quickly swung open the doors and ushered me inside. I kept myself from laughing as I looked at "the boss". He was a small rabbit with bright green eyes and baby blue fur, but the strangest part about him was that he appeared to be wearing makeup, and pounds of it. "So you caught her?" He sounded weird almost like a waitress but still a bit manly I guess.

"Yes Blu." Bonnie spoke in a cheery voice through gritted teeth. I didn't think much of the deal at the time but he brought it back to my attention. "Let's make sure miss escapist here doesn't leave the party early."He quickly tied my hands together with a bit of rope and led me to another office where a bear paced back and forth." you know what to do fred." the bear nodded and looked me over before speaking to foxy and bonnie as blu left."S-so you guys will free my parents?" i asked the bear who was sorting through a bag. "Yeah yeah sure kid just wait a few seconds and it will all be over." I closed my eyes and awaited my fate counting down each second. Three. Two. One *bang*

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: in case you're wondering where this plot came from it was actually a nightmare I had last month XD. At first it seemed stupid but I decided to put it into action and see how far it goes. it might be a bit weird but i have faith in this i think.I'm naming the different characters what i'm most familiar with so tbon is blu. if you have any questions just ask me okay? Well I'll see you later onnnnnnn! -CheckerboardCheshire**


	2. Naming a Person

**Here it is! the second chapter Dun Dun Duunnnnnnnn k lets get started.**

Everything felt cloudy and light, almost as if I was floating on air. I blinked a few times to adjust myself and looked around, it appeared to be a doctor's office or lab of some sort the smell of chemicals and ...blood? I tried to move but felt somewhat sluggish as if swimming through jelly. I felt confused but a thought made me jolt upright. * _where are the animatronics?!_ * I looked around in fear and vaulted myself off of the table falling to the ground in a heap but the only thing I noticed was the metallic sound emitted from my fall. "Huh?" I looked down at the floor to find large reddish metal feet. I quietly peered over to the reflective metal table I'd jumped off of and stared at my reflection. Instead of a brown-haired girl I saw a sinister looking cat animatronic with red fur and glowing yellow eyes. My heart (or whatever animatronics have) skipped a beat at the sight of it. I thought back to the deal I had made. I thought they'd just kill me but, no...this was much worse. I tried to run to the door, but my animatronic body had other ideas and I soon slipped on the floor, knocking over a stand with what seemed like animatronic heads. I heard the lock click and a few familiar voices chattered back and forth. "Chica just leave her alone I'm sure it was nothing." I frowned at the sound of Bonnie's smooth but chipper voice. "But what if it wasn't?! What if she woke up already? She could be damaged or worse..." I thought about Bonnie's remark...Chica? As in Chica the Chicken? She sounded so different now...almost like a real person. I shook the thoughts away and attempted to hide as the door opened revealing the pair of animatronics. They didn't look as frightening as I remembered, in fact they looked normal. "A-Alison?" Chica called to me as she stepped into the room. I took this as my chance and bolted for the door. I slipped and fell onto the ground inciting a giggle from the yellow chicken. "Did you find her?" Bonnie waltzed in the room as Chica helped me up. "Oh..." He mumbled seemingly unhappy at the fact that I was awake but he walked over anyway. "So miss princess woke up huh?" I growled thinking * _as if that wasn't obvious enough_ * He glared before motioning at the door "I need to call the others. You might not want to stay here alone with her." I locked eyes with him, somewhat hoping he would evaporate or at least ignite. He didn't set on fire but was sufficiently creeped out. "It'll be fine Bonnie." Chica said firmly. "I'm sure she won't hurt me." He frowned but exited to room to call the others. Once he was gone Chica sat on the table beside me. "Soooo how are you feeling? Do ya hurt at all? Can you speak?" It felt awkward speaking with her since I had only ever heard her say "let's eat!" Or the few songs she sang. "Hmm." She frowned as I remained silent. "Is your voice box broken or do ya hate speaking." I felt like I could speak but I didn't really care for it. She frowned but eager to change the subject began to chat. "I was thinking ever since they told me bout cha that we could have you as a new member of our band ya'know? But ya see Alison the cat doesn't have that same ring to it like Bonnie the bunny or even foxy the pirate fox. So I thought of a new name for ya!" She did a little jazz hands thing and seemed like a kid in a candy store so I went along with it. After all I never really liked the name Alison. "Great!" Her eyes lit up and she grinned as she said the three names she'd come up with. "So I got Checkers the cat, Chess the cat, or Chex the cat!" I couldn't help smiling at her. The way she jumped and talked reminded me of...my friend from school, Ella. My smile sank as my current predicament resurfaced. She frowned. "We'll hold off on names for now." She got up and walked out the door shutting it lightly and leaving me to my thoughts about the situation. Sigh, what have I gotten myself into now.

 **Author's note: Baaaaaadahhhh! The second chapter that so few asked for :D sorry for the delay on this one. I had a few school problems but nothing too serious.I was thinking about what the animatronic voices would sound like to another animatronic since the mechanical whirrs and clicks would be normal, i ended up giving chica my accent irl XD or so im told but anyway I look forward to making the next chapter see ya!**

 **-CheckerboardCheshire**


	3. Transfer

"So you've finally woken up." Freddy seemed focused on my joints and appendages more than what I had to say. "Unfortunately, you seem to have taken to your form slower than the..." He trailed off as if he wasn't supposed to say that. "Hmpf. Well I'm sure we can make due as long as there aren't any setbacks to your recovery. We just need to transfer you and we should be good." He put on a pair of reading glasses and scribbled something in his notebook. I giggled at his glasses, they looked so weird. "I just need you to...what are you laughing at?" His reaction only served to make the laughter worse. "Stop that!" I couldn't help it! It was all so amusing. "Chica, take care of her while I get some spare parts." He exited the room grumbling. "This is why I hate creating these." I was a bit startled at his remark, these? As in more than just me? He shuffled away and Chica began talking away at how happy she was that I was here now but, I couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Something was wrong here, very very wrong.  
-AN HOUR LATER-  
When Freddy finally returned with a look of distain on his face. He shuffled over to Chica and whispered to her. I could only make out a few words. "Need...transfer...today." She looked surprised and yelled loudly, "We can't transfer! She just woke up! What if she..." Her rant was interrupted by a harsh whisper from Freddy. "Oh... I understand." She walked over to me, staring at the floor. "Hey buddy!" She smiled,still concerned and troubled. "I know you aren't used to all this but, we need to take a small trip okay? Don't worry it'll be fine I'm sure." I nodded and got off of the table. I thought about how stupid I was acting. These were killer animatronics! Why did I trust them? I had to wonder if maybe I wasn't supposed to trust them, if maybe Freddy did something to the design, or the blow to the head did a lot more damage. Either way it didn't make sense how well I was adjusting. I walked over to her and I admit she still intimidated me, but I felt far more comfortable around her than around, say Bonnie. "Chica?" Speak of the devil. "You heard what Freddy said right?" His cheerful demeanor darkened as he walked past me, I simply glared at him. He mumbled to her, "I can't believe you actually like that THING." Chica frowned "She's great company, always listens when I'm talking." Bonnie rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Either way we need to leave soon so finish up the conversation." Chica sighed and turned her attention to me, "Let's continue with the naming okay?" I nodded and thought to myself about the names, chess,Chex,or checkers. It perplexed me as to why those of all names would be chosen but I went along with it. Not willing to speak I snagged a piece of blank paper and scribbled "Chex" on it before handing it to her. She glanced down at it before looking at me,her eyes twinkling, "Chex it is then." I think she'd have had the same reaction if I'd said anything else, she seemed to only care that I had a name so she could chat more and make it so Bonnie wouldn't just call me "it." "So let's get going," she said dragging me to the door. "We'll get to the train and get you a room and everything will be fantastic and," I slowly tuned her out as she continued the little rant, it was nice that she cared, even though she was a killer robot. I couldn't help but wonder about what Freddy had said before about creating "them" was it a slip of the tongue?(or whatever killer robots had) or did it mean something much more sinister than I originally thought? They would respect the deal right? Set everyone free if they could kill me...the more I thought the more uneasy I became. Why would they trade me for five people? Or did they?  
 **Author's note: cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUNNN! :O anyway this came out quicker than expected and the same may go for the next chapter I'm not sure, but anyzways I hope you enjoyed this installment of taken and changed. -CheckerboardCheshire**


End file.
